SOULs CROSSING: The undying legend
by Kuroao Anomal
Summary: The legend will never die. Even after a thousand years, they will always meet. Somewhere, sometime, anyway. Re: SOULs Crossing (There is more coming...)
1. Negative-Chapter 9: Concept of SOUL

_Section A13 Chapter 1 of 2_

 _The Concept of SOUL_

 _There is no real steel in the blade of a sword_

 _Nor staff nor bow nor axe_

 _There is no real power in the might of a man_

 _Nor monster nor machine nor a 'god'_

 _We have a new boundary above the broken one_

 _So the things relied on are almost meaningless_

 _Unless we are able to become one_

 _With the mind, body and SOUL_

 _That even inheriting the discipline may be pointless_

 _But needed for the origin to live._

 _You see, History is a very strange thing_

 _It comes from the future to change every_

 _Thing that is present before_

 _It returns to the past where it forgotten_

 _Until something happens to remind us of_

 _What had happened before_

 _Like nothing is new under the sun._

 _The future transforms the world_

 _Into the unexpected. The legends we know_

 _Are also the legend after them(selves)._

 _The swords that were lost_

 _Are also the tools we use today. And_

 _The changes from before, will continue to change us_

 _But…_

 _One needs to have the tools to fight and survive_

 _One needs to have the will to fight and survive_

 _One needs to have a SOUL to feel that they can_

 _Change all these things despite everything being the same_

 _To try to cross the next boundary and enter the future_

 _And finally break the loop of this world_

 _MeGANE_

" _The legend will never die" they said._

 _Why can't people remember why it was there to begin with?_

 _If conflict is always happening, despite her changes_

 _Why can't it end? This tale of souls and swords_

…

 _The concept of SOUL is_

 _The two crossing._

 _Figure out the meaning behind this._

* * *

"Wait a second. This is a not a poem."

"Didn't you read the cover of the book, moron! This is the so-called 'Concept of SOUL' people were curious about."

"Yeah, but people speculated that this is might be a poem of hidden meaning. It might relate to – "

"The legendary swords? Yeah I know."

"That's my line!"

"Not only that. It also relates to what happened to the world a long, long time ago."

 **Jareid** closes the book with a sigh following. He looks straight at the immensely stylized stained-glass window in the dark. "You know, that was the one of the biggest changes in the entire universe. Not only was matter changed, but even the spiritual and moral stuff changed too. Who could have thought that such a rare document could prophesize the fate of our generation?"

 **Tetsuko** folds her arms, looking at him as if he is a joke. "You know we don't know when this was written, and technically it is not 'our' generation."

"Stop making me look like a dummy"

"You ARE a dummy."

"Just read between the lines. We may be see this as stupid sh*t from sometime or somewhere we have no idea but it has managed to prove itself right."

"Where now?"

"Come on, Tetsuko. Haven't learnt anything here? This document was well written for a reason. And if he knows what happened from today and on, then he would know the future after."

"So that means that he is basically – "

"Yes! He is like HER!"

"(I thought you were going to say a time traveler, but **Al-Virtua** kinda works too.) [sigh] Can we figure it out?"

* * *

SOULs Crossing.

(Look forward to it, alright? **So You Can Figure IT Out**.)


	2. Negative-Chapter 8: Grim

" **Patrokolos** …..Patrokolos!"

He wakes up from the ground only to find himself in a place without skies. He was hoping it was just a dark night he saw, however after noticing floating remains of the oldest of buildings he was convinced he was out of the world he knew.

"Astral Chaos. Wait, why am I here?" He gets up on his feet to observe his surroundings. At first he remembered the voice that awakened him, but saw no trace of life around him. However, he then remembers how he actually got here. "Of course, Ivy sent me to Astral Chaos with her 'gate tool' and I fell from the top of the old castle after appearing here. She really should set that to make me spawn on the ground rather than – ".

Before he finished his complaints, he noticed a man's silhouette walking towards him. He draws his weapon a little, aiming to keep his guard up just in case. The silhouette strangely reveals itself to be an oddly dressed man with a spear and spear-shield. The dressing, to Patrokolos, was definitely out of this world.

"What in the world are you wearing?" The man Patrokolos addressed had skins and just skins to cover 'it'. The other exceptional clothing was a furry shin coat and thin zebra headband – but Patrokolos wouldn't notice that.

"Stranger. You speak English?"

"Ah…I do" He was hoping the man was wearing something underneath.

"That is good, man. I never think I would meet someone else here."

"What had happened to you?"

"I fell into a hole with the night in it."

"What?"

"It had the night in it for real! I was fighting my foes until one pushed me into the hole I saw there. I fell there real bad and fast, but did not die." Patrokolos noticed English was not this man's first language and he was not a European like him. However, from the way he described his story…

"You fell from a portal ,isn't it? I know how that had happened. Someone invaded your home."

"You know what it was? I think the people I fought made it."

With curiousity, Patrokolos decided to ask him. "Who were you fighting? I think they might have some relation to this."

"Wizards."

"Wizards?"

"They had magical weapons with them. One day, these men appear from nowhere to attack us with their magical weapons, destroying us and our villages and also stealing our resources. We fought them, but they were too strong and killed many of us."

This man was definitely a warrior from a tribe attacked by a strange force. Patrokolos realized they must have been the people he was looking for. Those 'wizards' were actually **Heistnought Grim** , a colt republic that caused havoc in Hungary, and they were original owners of the Lost Cathedral – at least that was what Ivy told him. It is 100% that they did create those portals to Astral Chaos because after their disappearance, people reported cases similar to this man's testimony. They are also malfested.

"Man, I think you were attacked by a colt."

"You mean _the Illuminati_?"

"…The Heistnought. You wouldn't know it."

"That is very strange … for you to actually know who they are."

"Well, I mean, they live in the land I come from."

"They are of your land?! You are one of them then! I kill you!"

"What I didn't mean – "And then comes a spear poke he had to dodge. To think someone besides Patrokolos has problems. The man had misunderstood that Patrokolos is one the Grim. Patrokolos had to defend himself but also try to convince he is not the enemy.

Apparently, the fighting style for the man was too rare for Patrokolos, sing no man has ever held a spear this way in front of him. The stabs were more fierce than his slashes and the shield played a major role. Because the shield had a spear, he basically had to spears to strike him. Three stabs followed with a heavy strike down, Patrokolos could not block with his thin sword any longer since he repeated this sequence and he could not counter without having himself wounded heavily. He decided to step back, but by mistake he let his guard open. The shield whacked his cheek and sent him spinning before falling to the ground.

The fighting style was of a zulu, an South African fighting style of spear and shield which destroys the defense with attacks that could not be countered back. His spear pointed at Patrokolos' face and the man threatened to kill him. However, Patrokolos found a chance to slice the spear in half with his sword. From the ground, he rose with a spinning slash and knocked the guarding zulu backwards. The man was surprised he was actually skilled with such a small weapon.

"You are not understanding this. You see, I am here to stop the Grim and their malfested vermins from their acts. My land Hungary is not owned by them, but they live there as terrorists. And some of my friends were victims. So you have to understand!"

The zulu starts to think and lowers his weapon. Patrokolos believes he might have succeeded, however the zulu pulls another spear from his back and dashes towards him a full force in order to strike him. Patrokolos gets ready to guard, however another figure steps in front of him and guards against the spear strike. It slashes the zulu with two wave swords, heavily opening a flesh wound.

"Wait!" Patrokolos stops the guy who saved him. However, he realizes that the wave swords had an insignia of a red decaying skull. "Grim?!" The man quickly runs away from the two and jumps off a nearby cliff. Patrokolos ignores him, only caring about the zulu's wound. Blood was dripping fast. "Are you okay?! This wasn't my fault."

"I know. I believe you…" he struggled to talk. "I attacked you after for a reason. You are like her"

"You know my style? That's impossible."

"Setsuka was very powerful and skilled, as well as a friend of my village. Travelled there for accommodation. However, you seem to be a student of hers."

"I was. But you can't tell me a story a story now."

"Stranger, I have a request…" ignoring his pain. His was already dying from the cut since he lost too much blood without covering it. "My shield, the sacred Ngani-Yuga, must be treasured. My family will never knew I died without someone returning this back to them."

"But I can never make a request like that. Look you're dying and I don't know who you are."

"Shakka **Ziminya** of the Zulu clan. That is all you need to know."

"But…!" By the time Patrokolos could complain once more, the man had already lost his pulse. The wound started to show signs of ice, causing Patrokolos to realize the Grim member used ice to freeze his insides. It was too late to save him since the wound struck his lower rib. All Patrokolos could do was sob.

"I let another person die."

While he was kneeling at the corpse, a man came by with a bag and noticed the two. "Patrokolos, there you are. You seem down," asked the Edge Master.

"I need help."

* * *

The Grim member is standing on top of a floating structure (definitely broken) looking at the heart of the Astral Chaos, and pulls out a smart phone (:O) to make a call. Some sort of frosty mist surrounds him.

"I finished the job. No more Ziminyas. Who's next?

…

…

…

 **Mitsurugi** … **Fu-Ma** …. **Alexandra** …. **Soriel** …. **Olcadan** ….wait why Monolith and van Krone?

…

I understand. Sorry."

* * *

 **Grim. A villain. A dirty villain. A sick colt and propbably illuminati. Or maybe just the malfested.**


End file.
